February 27, 2019 NXT UK results
The February 27, 2019 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on January 25, 2019 at the Phoenix Convention Center in Phoenix, Arizona. It aired on the WWE Network on February 27, 2019. Summary “One third of British Strong Style, one half of Moustache Mountain, but one Strong Boi.” Like his partner Trent Seven last week, Tyler Bate stepped off the mountain to tangle with WWE 205 Live's exceptionally proficient grappler Gentleman Jack Gallagher. The resulting match was a technical masterpiece that also featured a few wicked strikes. The two determined competitors suddenly engaged in a series of 35 lightning-fast pinfall attempts/counter attempts, an occurrence that truly gave the referee an aerobic workout as he continuously slammed his hand into the mat. As they emerged from the spirited back-and-forth, Bate had the presence of mind to hook his opponent to the canvas and pick up the quick victory. In the ongoing volatile war between Travis Banks and Jordan Devlin, The Irish Ace made good on his recent threats to The Kiwi Buzzsaw when he pulled him off the ring apron during an in-ring drill at the UK Performance Center, igniting an out-of-control brawl between the two competitors that eventually led to the announcement of NXT UK's first-ever Falls Count Anywhere Match for next week. In a matchup of sheer brutality, WALTER went head-to-head with his most difficult challenge since joining NXT UK in the form of Kassius Ohno, who was making first appearance on the rising brand. Without question, Ohno gave The Austrian Anomaly a truly painful run for his money, but when he missed a critical Moonsault off the top turnbuckle in the final moments, WALTER made him pay for it, showing incredible agility by blasting his prey with an explosive dropkick and the follow-up Powerbomb for the win. In a highly-contentious main event showdown, The Grizzled Young Veterans defended their NXT UK Tag Team Championship for the very first time against NXT's Oney Lorcan & Danny Burch. The four rugged Superstars fought tooth-and-nail for the championship gold, pummeling each other with everything they had to leave Phoenix with the titles. In the final moments of the championship fight, the challengers seemed to be closing in on the titles when they hoisted James Drake up before hitting him with a thunderous high-angle DDT, but Drake somehow kicked out of the deadly maneuver by the narrowest of margins. Moments later, Zack Gibson sent Lorcan off the ropes and crashing down to the ringside floor. Although Burch somehow kicked out of the follow-up pin attempt—even with Gibson holding Drake's feet on the ropes—the titleholders quickly regrouped and hit The Ticket to Mayhem to vanquish the challengers. Results ; ; * WALTER defeated Kassius Ohno * Tyler Bate defeated Gentleman Jack Gallagher * Grizzled Young Veterans (James Drake & Zack Gibson) defeated The Brit-Arm Bruisers (Oney Lorcan & Danny Burch) to retain the NXT UK Tag Team Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 2-27-17 NXT UK 1.jpg 2-27-17 NXT UK 2.jpg 2-27-17 NXT UK 3.jpg 2-27-17 NXT UK 4.jpg 2-27-17 NXT UK 5.jpg 2-27-17 NXT UK 6.jpg 2-27-17 NXT UK 7.jpg 2-27-17 NXT UK 8.jpg 2-27-17 NXT UK 9.jpg 2-27-17 NXT UK 10.jpg 2-27-17 NXT UK 11.jpg 2-27-17 NXT UK 12.jpg 2-27-17 NXT UK 13.jpg 2-27-17 NXT UK 14.jpg 2-27-17 NXT UK 15.jpg 2-27-17 NXT UK 16.jpg 2-27-17 NXT UK 17.jpg 2-27-17 NXT UK 18.jpg 2-27-17 NXT UK 19.jpg 2-27-17 NXT UK 20.jpg 2-27-17 NXT UK 21.jpg 2-27-17 NXT UK 22.jpg 2-27-17 NXT UK 23.jpg 2-27-17 NXT UK 24.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #31 results * NXT UK results #31 at WWE.com * [ NXT UK results #31 on WWE Network] Category:2019 events